The Evil Gang's Bubble Gum Bazooka and Miyu's Hair
by I.idora
Summary: Evil Gang has made a new contraption to finally capture Ruu! But wait! It got caught in Miyu's hair! What's going to happen now? One-shot. Read and Review!


Evil Gang's Bubble Gum Bazooka and Miyu's Hair

**Evil Gang's Bubble Gum Bazooka and Miyu's Hair**

"I have finally devised the perfect plan to get that flying baby from planet Otto!" A long figure laughed evilly as she held the blue print of her brilliant new machine that would surely win them a jackpot to pay off her debt to planet Sharaku and buy her a decent meal for the rest of their lifetime. Thunder and lightning followed behind her in an effort to show her sheer determination.

"This plan is so perfect! I wouldn't eat if I had to in a whole week!" She continued.

"Cut the act, Durian. Of course we won't eat for another week considering you just took away the only food we have for that invention." Guava said as she appeared behind her older sister, her face quite ghostly in appearance, pale and fatigued.

"It really makes me wonder why earthlings wouldn't buy our products. They're very useful and handy." Kiwi said as she lifted their super umbrella invention prototype, eventually crashing on the metal floor of their space ship along with the other things she took down with her in an effort to regain balance along the way.

"I'm okay!" Kiwi said to let her sisters know of her safety while she waved the right paw of her blue costume in the air.

A grumbling noise distorted the silence in their space home.

"Well, I'm okay except for that." Kiwi added as she helped herself out of the pile.

Guava laid flat on her belly.

"You know I really wish someone would just arrest us right now. Then we'll be taken to jail and they will bring us a ration of food."

"Do you think they'd give us pudding?" Kiwi asked as she joined her sister lying flat on her belly on the floor, bouncing a little bit because of her costume.

"Don't be quickly disheartened because of the needs of the body! We are not ordinary people! We are the Evil Gang! And we won't stop until we have that flying baby and take it home with us in Planet Sharaku!"

Guava and Kiwi got back on their feet after being stirred by Durian's speech.

"For the payment of our debt, our credo and our stomachs, who's with me?" Durian asked passionately.

"You can count on us Durian!" The other two sisters responded in unison with the same passion as Durian had.

"Then let's do it! This time we'll get them for sure!" Durian said with a renewed fire, quite literally, as she clenched her fist and started laughing maniacally.

"You know Kiwi, Durian is pretty scary sometimes." Guava whispered.

"She's just happy, I guess." Kiwi said back as she watched Durian choke some of her laughter in the process.

--+

"Good morning, Wannya!" Miyu chirped as she bounced through the kitchen door for some breakfast.

"Miyu!" Wannya said surprised as he glanced at the clock behind him. "Good morning to you too! My… aren't you a little early today?"

"Mama!" Ruu said happily as he flew to Miyu's welcoming arms.

"Hello Ruu! Did you sleep well?" She squeezed Ruu tight and rubbed her nose against his. Fits of laughter echoed in the kitchen as the crisp of maple bacon filled the air.

"So it's bacon and eggs for breakfast." A voice said from behind Miyu and Ruu.

"Kanata! You scared me!" Miyu shrieked at the sudden appearance of the brown-haired boy.

"Wow! You guys are early and you practically woke yourselves up today! Why do I have a feeling that today won't be an ordinary day for all of us?" Wannya commented.

"Well the only reason why I'm up this early is because a horse was running around the house. Who could sleep with a noise like that?" Kanata said before shoving toasted bread on his mouth.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Miyu reacted, Ruu now floating back into the air.

"You guys! Don't you think it's a little to early fight, let alone upset Master Ruu?" Wannya said calmly, worried at the same time that he'd be expecting Ruu to throw a fit of anger in the next minute.

Miyu and Kanata took one glance at each other and went to their respective places in the table.

--+

"You guys fought again didn't you?" Aya asked as she watched Miyu make a face when she saw Kanata move across the room with Santa.

"Well, that sure answered your question." Nanami laughed.

"What is it about this time?" Aya said as she opened a mini notebook just in case something juicy comes up.

"I'm really not in a good mood to talk." Miyu said as she saw that Aya was in Mikan mode.

"Oh? Well, that's unusual. Oh my! This is a going to be a good story! What an interesting turn of events!" Aya said as her smile widened and eyes sparkled big time while scribbling notes in her notebook pad.

"I think I know what happened." Christine interjected as her pink hair flew in rage.

"Oh Kanata why didn't you wake me up. I told you there is really something important I have to do in the morning." Christine imitated Miyu.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." Christine's voice changed again to imitate Kanata.

"Oh Kanata, just the thought of you watching me sleep makes me…"

"Hush Miyu."

"Kanata?" Christine closed her eyes.

"Miyu."

"And they both close their eyes and their faces move closer and closer for a Ki…ki..." Christine stammered at the thought.

"Say it Christine!" Aya cheered.

"A kiss!" Christine exploded into pink goop.

"You know Christine, you'll do quite well in a monologue! That's the spirit we need for the upcoming school play!" Aya said her right thumb up.

"Oh thank you Aya. I'm very flattered. Anything to make the school festival play extra-special." Christine said shyly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to do some Kanata-watching. See you later!"

"So Miyu, was Christine's story anywhere close to whatever has happened this morning that gave you such a bad mood?" Nanami asked intrigued.

Aya's ear enlarged practically a person in itself. "Please say Miyu, I'm all ears!"

Miyu gave a hearty laugh. "Christine watches way too many soap dramas!"

"Now that's what I call a mood swing." Aya said as she wrote something in her notebook. "This is going to be better than ever!"

Nanami and Miyu looked at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces at a loss for words for whatever she had in mind.

"So Kanata you going to that paranormal show tonight. I told you about it last week! It's going to be so cool!" Santa said to Kanata who was busy reading a comic book.

Stress marks appeared on Miyu's face. She stood up and in a clear, loud voice she spoke. "Just so someone knows it's his turn to do the laundry this afternoon."

"Hey Santa, what time is that show anyway?" Kanata asked.

Miyu's fury rose and unable to contain it she walked out of the classroom for a bit of fresh air. "He's really doing it on purpose! How dare him call me a horse too this morning!"

"Well if you ask me Miyu, you guys do this almost everyday. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Nanami said as she poked Miyu's side. "Chill out for a moment. You've been fiery since this morning!"

"Oh have I?" Miyu asked.

"I'm sorry." Miyu stuck her tongue out. "But no one should get used to bad behavior!"

"Wonderful! The plot is really improving!" Aya said as she scribbled more notes in her notebook while walking back and forth in front of their classroom door.

"You know sometimes I wish I knew what's going on in her head." Nanami said, she laughed slightly.

"I really wouldn't want to know Nanami." Miyu said as she stared at Aya with her imagining Aya's mind sort of like Pandora's Box.

--+

"Wannya! Ruu! I'm home!" Miyu called out as she searched the house.

"Mama!" Ruu shrieked with happiness.

"There you are! What are you doing here in the laundry room! Look you've got a soap sod in your nose! You cute little thing!" Miyu said playfully as squeezed Ruu closer to her.

"Papa! Mama!" Ruu cheered happily.

"Wannya went to the supermarket. He said there was a tofu sale." Kanata said as he placed some of the already washed clothes in the dryer.

"Weren't you supposed to go to that paranormal show with Santa?" Miyu asked a hint of arrogance in her voice.

"The exhibit opens at 8."

"Oh." Miyu choked, embarrassed.

"Need help with that?" She asked pointing to the laundry basket filled with clothes ready to be hung to make up for the accusation of not doing assigned household chores.

Kanata nodded.

--+

"Daa!" Ruu exclaimed as he passed a shirt to Miyu.

"Aren't you just helpful Ruu? Thank you!" Miyu said as she took the shirt from Ruu.

Ruu clapped and everything on the laundry basket floated.

"Well that makes it much easier." Kanata said as he joined the two blondes who seem to be having a great time hanging clothes.

Miyu picked up the floating clothes randomly happily until one of Kanata's clothes managed to solicit a reaction from her.

"What is this doing here?" She said as she threw Kanata's boxers to his face.

Miyu blushed furiously.

"What? This?" Kanata said his expression not changing.

"How could you put that in the pile I'm hanging?" Miyu demanded an answer.

"You think I did it on purpose?" Kanata retorted.

"How should I know you didn't?" Miyu snapped back.

Ruu was almost in tears watching his earthling parents squabble when they heard a loud voice say "Stop!"

"I demand you to stop and pay attention!" Durian screamed at them.

"Evil gang!" Kanata and Miyu said in unison.

"We have come for the flying baby of planet Otto! Surrender now or be prepared for the consequences!" Durian said sharply which was followed by her signature laugh.

Miyu took Ruu in her arms and Kanata posed a protective stance before Miyu and Ruu.

"We're not giving Ruu to you! Not now, not ever!" Miyu said aloud.

"You asked for it!" Guava said.

"Meet our greatest creation yet! A weapon for mass destruction!" Kiwi said as she lifted the white cloth covering the said contraption.

"Meet the deadly Bubble Gum Bazooka!" Durian, Guava and Kiwi said altogether.

"Gum Bazooka?" Kanata repeated after them, still skeptical to as what it could do.

Miyu blinked.

"Don't you dare underestimate our weapon! It took us a week to chew all those gums for bullets!" Durian said explaining the machinery.

"The bullets are chewed bubble gums. That's gross." Miyu said, Ruu still latching to her sleeve.

"Well why don't we give it a test drive so you'll know what it could do? Shall we?" Durian said her eyes glistening in delight. "Get them!"

Kanata grabbed Miyu's hand and ran towards the nearest temple door.

Wannya, then, opened the door Kanata and Miyu were running to. "Hello guys what's the commotion about? I heard someone screaming. Are you guys fighting again?"

Miyu and Kanata crashed against Wannya.

"Nice hit, Guava!" Kiwi praised as her sister gunned the bazooka towards the flying baby's guardians at the same time they crashed against each other.

"Didn't they say they chewed this thing? Gross!" Miyu's face darkened. "It's so disgusting!"

"Hey don't move around too much we'll be stuck even more!" Kanata ordered.

"It's too late now! You're trapped! Hand over the baby!" Durian said, evilly.

"Get your hands off Master Ruu!" Wannya screamed.

"Oh isn't that convenient? He's flying toward us." Kiwi said pointing to pink bubble gum goop floating in the air.

"Come here baby!" Guava called out, opening her arms.

Miyu looked at the baby clutched in her arms. "But Ruu, he's here."

Miyu blinked.

Durian grabbed the floating pink goop. "We won! We finally did it!"

"Durian!" Her two sisters called out happily as they ran towards her.

"Alright let's just make sure we got the right person and get ourselves out of here!" Durian said as she started removing the gum of what she thought was Ruu.

"Eh!" The Evil Gang said in unison as Durian caught the thing by the ear.

"It's not the baby!" Guava remarked.

"But what is this?" Durian leaned closer to check out the stuffed-toy looking pink and white thing. "Funny, I'm sure we've seen it somewhere before!"

"Pepo!" Ruu squealed with delight.

"Peeeeeeeeee!! Poooooooooooooo!!" Pepo screamed at the top of his little lungs, electrocuting his offenders at the same time.

"Durian! Talk to us!" Guava said her face ashen.

"We'll be back for you, you ink furry thing! I'll give you a piece of my mind." Durian managed to say before her sisters dragged her out of sight.

"What was that?" Wannya said frightened as Ruu flew towards him. Gum all over him.

"Wannya!"

"Thank heavens you're okay Master Ruu. Miyu! Kanata! Are you okay?" Wannya turned to the two teens.

"I think so." Kanata managed to say as he picked himself up from the gum ball, gum al over his clothes.

"Oh no!!" Miyu shrieked in tears.

"Miyu! What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?" Wannya asked, worried.

"It's not that. It's my hair. My hair's got bubble gum on it! No one can fix that!" Miyu said painfully as she took her bubble-gum-filled hair strands in her hands.

"You'll just have to cut it and it's fixed." Kanata said as he offered Miyu his hand to help her get up.

Miyu looked down and didn't take Kanata's hand. Upon getting back on her feet she fled to her room not speaking another word.

"Miyu…" Wannya whispered.

"Mama…" Ruu seemed to feel the sentiment as well.

"Wannya you'd better get dinner ready. I'll fix up this mess." Kanata said following his gaze after Miyu.

The sitter pet nodded and left for the kitchen. "Let's go Master Ruu."

--+

"Miyu! Dinner time!" Wannya said cheerfully as knocked he on her door. "I made your favorite Miyu!"

"I'm coming." He heard her say, sadness in her voice.

Miyu finally appeared in the kitchen, her hair cut to half of how it used to be, landing a few inches from her shoulders. "Wannya. It's really undone. Can you help me cut it later?"

Kanata rose from his seat on the dinner table. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Wannya asked, quite worried because he didn't know how to deal with Miyu. He was not sure about how to cheer her up and being left alone with Ruu to manage it somehow wasn't the brightest idea for him.

"I promised Santa we'd see an exhibit of paranormal stuff. I'll be back by 10 I guess."

Before Kanata left he took a glance at Miyu who was quietly eating her food.

--+

Miyu sat on the porch watching the stars. Her hair flying as the wind. She held its tips and sighed.

"I thought you might still be awake." Kanata said as he appeared beside her.

"How was the exhibit?" Miyu asked with her mood seems to have been lifted.

"Weird. Only Santa can appreciate something like that."

"Oh." Miyu muffled.

Kanata opened his mouth to say something, which he hoped would cheer the girl up but before he could think of anything Miyu spoke up.

"It must be pretty weird for you to see a girl get all depressed over getting an unwanted hair cut." She laughed sadly. "But you see… It's one of the things that I appreciate myself and its one thing that people remember me for."

"It'll just grow." Kanata said with a smile. "And people don't just remember you for your hair Miyu. Besides you did it all for Ruu. If it weren't for you, the Evil Gang might have kidnapped him."

Miyu smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right and Ruu's worth is far greater too. Thanks Kanata."

Kanata blushed. "What for?"

"I feel much better now." Miyu said as she swung her legs forward and backward while staring at the sky.

"Go to bed." Kanata said crossly as he left.

"Yeah and a good night to you too!" Miyu said with a little bit of sarcasm. "I guess I should turn in. It's getting chilly out here."

As Miyu stood from her position she found a tiny paper bag seated beside her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she took a peep at the paper bag.

"Kanata must have dropped it but what is it?"

Miyu peered over her shoulder to check if the coast was clear. She poured the contents in the bag in her hand.

"Hair clips?" Miyu said thoughtfully.

"Are these for me?" Miyu's eyes softened at the thought. "He really does care about me."

--+

"Good morning!" Miyu entered the kitchen the next day, jumpy again. Her hair pinned at both sides.

"Miyu! Hurry! Eat your breakfast or it'll get cold!" Wannya seemed satisfied that Miyu's mood was lighter and seemed to pick up energy from her bouncy demeanor. "Wow those are nice hair pins! They really suit you!"

"Thanks Wannya!"

Ruu flew to Miyu and hugged her, looking at her in the eye if she's feeling better already.

Miyu patted Ruu's head. "Thanks Ruu but I'm so much better now. See." Miyu beamed a smile at him.

Ruu smiled happily saying mama again and again.

"Oh Ruu! Sorry I worried you yesterday!"

Kanata entered the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" She faced him, showing off her new hairstyle to him. "Do I look different?"

Kanata eyed on the hair pins. "No, you look just the same."

"What's with the attitude? You should really be thanking me for wearing these hair pins you know! Can't you even put a good word? I mean you gave it to me after all!" Miyu said outraged but in a comical way.

"I'm telling the truth, you look exactly the same." Kanata retorted as he sipped his tea calmly.

"So Kanata, you got those hair pins for Miyu?" Wannya asked with a sheepish smile on his face, happy about the development between the two.

Both blushed.

"Oh my look at the time! We're going to be late!" Kanata said, thinking quickly.

"We have to go now! We'll see you later! Thanks for breakfast!" Miyu said as she swallowed her breakfast in one dunk.

"You guys! What's the hurry?" Wannya screamed after them. "Those two are hiding something. We'll find out eventually. Right, Master Ruu?" Wannya said as he found the kitchen deserted except for Ruu, him and Pepo.

--+

Wannya's diary

"Miyu and Kanata always protects Ruu no matter what it may cause them. I'm glad to see that they help each other out every after trouble. It makes me wonder though how much they care for each other?"

--+

Next Episode:

Miyu and Kanata's Dream!

See you soon!


End file.
